A virtual desktop is a virtualization technology. Virtual desktops may simulate software, a hardware system, or a combination of both. For example, a virtual desktop may simulate conventional desktop computer. A virtual desktop may be hosted on a server or in a cloud computing environment and a user may use a client device to log into the virtual desktop remotely.
It is possible to host a plurality of virtual desktops on a single physical computing device, such as a server. Each of the plurality of virtual desktops may operate just like a real computer. For example, an operating system and applications may be installed on each virtual desktop, and each virtual desktop may access network resources. From the user's point of view, the virtual desktop is an application running on a physical computer; however, for the applications running in a virtual desktop, the virtual desktop appears to be a real computer.